This invention relates to a proposed color video sampled or digitized record and replay system wherein each video frame or field is recorded on a set of multiple tape tracks. During the search or Moviola mode of this system, the recorded medium is replayed at very high tape speed and a color video signal relating to a frame or field of reduced quality is reconstructed from only a portion of the information recorded for many frames or fields. Although conventional techniques could be adapted in this system for operating in the Moviola mode, the Moviola picture resulting from these techniques would be of poor quality.